kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lololo
Lololo and Lalala are a pair of two closely-related chums. They look exactly like each other, the only difference being Lalala's yellow bow. Their bodies peak up at the back to form a stubby tail. Their hands and feet are small, rounded and white. Lololo's body is blue while Lalala is colored a reddish pink. Games ''Kirby's Dream Land Lololo and Lalala are found in Castle Lololo. First, Lololo is found halfway through the level as a mini-boss, but without Lalala. He is found in a room with four increasingly longer ledges and doorways at the end. He steps out pushing a box and kicks it at Kirby before retreating back. At the end of the level, Lololo is joined by Lalala in a room with four floors that extend across the screen. Doorways (that Kirby can't enter for some reason) lie at each end. Only portions of the floors are thin and can be jumped up and down through. The duo appear at separate doors and march to the other side pushing a box. The boxes are to be used as ammo by Kirby against them. In Extra Mode, Gordos are added to the pair's arsenal of weaponry. As a mini-boss, Lololo with throw out a Gordo after a block. As a boss, sometimes a Gordo will be pushed instead of a box. Their speed is also increased. Kirby's Avalanche Lololo and Lalala are battled as the ninth competitors. Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra '']] In Spring Breeze, Lololo and Lalala return with the same behavior and tactics. Their arena is changed, which is reduced from four to three levels. They also act a little bit like their Extra Mode versions in that they will occasionally push Gordo around instead of the usual box. Rather than being fought in Castle Lololo, they are found in Float Islands. Float Islands has become the new Stage 2. The most effective way to defeat them is to use the Crash ability found in the previous room for a one hit kill. They also reappear in Revenge of the King, in the stage Illusion Islands as Lololo and Lalala's Revenge. Kirby: Right Back At Ya! '''Lololo' and Lalala also make an appearance in Kirby's first TV show, Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. They appear in most of the episodes, serving as Tiff and Tuff's servants. They are renamed Fololo and Falala in the dub, and they are also main characters of the show. Fololo and Falala also have wing, unlike their counterparts. They were originally one Demon Beast known as Fofa, but he was deemed as useless by both Nightmare and Customer Services (the latter stating that all he could do was float, and little else) and was split into two beings by Slice n' Splice and sent to King Dedede to scam him out of even more money. Dedede also thought the two of them useless, threw them out and told Sir Ebrum and Lady Like to look after them. This occurred a short time after Tiff's Birth as she (as well as Fololo and Falala, possibly because they first woke up in Dream Land after being split in two) never actually knew their origins until Slice n' Splice was sent to Dream Land. They are rarely seen apart and would never split up, even from a order from King Dedede himself (even when he threatens them by accusing them of Treason). The one time that they are seen apart, however, was when they split up in order to hide Kirby, who had been split in two by Slice n' Splice, from the aforementioned monster, the King and Escargoon, who were chasing them around Castle Dedede. For the most part, their main role is to pass messages onto people, or to find people (usually this is either Tiff, Tuff or Kirby... or a combination of the three of them). Sometimes they will help Kirby and friends by running interference. (one example was when Dedede wanted to cut down Whispy Woods Forest by using Lovely to drain the Life Force out of Whispy himself, they distracted Dedede and Escargoon long enough for Kirby to get the Cutter ability and defeat Lovely.) In the Dub, they were both voiced by Veronica Taylor. Trivia *Lololo and Lalala are probably based upon Lolo and Lala, HAL characters from an earlier game on the MSX computer called Eggerland Mystery. The series would go on to feature a number of installments on the MSX, Famicom Disk System, Game Boy, PC, and Famicom/NES including Adventures of Lolo 1-''3'' and Eggerland: Meikyuu no Fukkatsu. Artwork Image:Lololo.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land'' Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Allies Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters